Die Brüder und das Schwesterchen
by Limara
Summary: In dem Märchen "Die sieben Raben" habe ich interessante Paralellen zum Herrn der Ringe entdeckt: Ein Ring, geflügelte Wesen, ein abgetrennter Finger...


Ein Mann hatte neun Söhne und immer noch kein Töchterchen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Endlich gab ihm seine Frau wieder gute Hoffnung zu einem Kinde, und wie es zur Welt kam, war es auch ein Mädchen. Die Freude war groß, aber das Kind war schmächtig und klein und drohte zu sterben.

Deshalb schickte der Vater einen der Knaben eilends in das nächste Dorf, um einen Heiler zu dem Mädchen zu holen. Die anderen acht liefen mit, und weil jeder der erste im Dorf sein wollte, liefen sie gar schnell, achteten nicht auf den Weg und verliefen sich im dunklen Wald. Als sie eine geraume Weile nicht zurückkamen, sprach der Vater: „Gewiss haben sie es wieder über einem Spiel vergessen!" Es ward ihm angst, das Mädchen müsse sterben, und im Ärger rief er: „Ich wollte, dass die Jungen alle zu Raben würden!"

Kaum war das Wort gesprochen, so hörte er ein Geschwirr über seinem Haupt in der Luft. Er blickte in die Höhe und sah neun kohlschwarze, geflügelte Wesen, die vom Boden aus großen Raben gar nicht so unähnlich waren, auf und davon fliegen.

Die Eltern konnten die Verwünschung nicht mehr zurücknehmen, und so traurig sie über den Verlust ihrer neun Söhne waren, trösteten sie sich doch einigermaßen durch ihr liebes Töchterchen, das bald zu Kräften kam und mit jedem Tage schöner ward.

Dieses wusste lange Zeit nicht einmal, dass es Geschwister gehabt hatte, denn die Eltern hüteten sich, sie zu erwähnen, bis es eines Tages die Leute von sich sprechen hörte, das Mädchen wäre wohl schön, aber doch eigentlich schuld am Unglück seiner neun Brüder. Da ward es ganz betrübt, ging zu Vater und Mutter und fragte, ob es denn Brüder gehabt hätte, und wo sie hingeraten wären. Nun durften sie Eltern das Geheimnis nicht länger verschweigen, sagten jedoch, es sei so des Himmels Verhängnis und seine Geburt nur der unschuldige Anlass gewesen.

Allein das Mädchen machte sich täglich Vorwürfe deswegen und glaubte, es müsse seine Geschwister wieder erlösen. Es hatte nicht Ruhe, bis es sich heimlich aufmachte und in die weite Welt ging, seine Brüder irgendwo aufzuspüren und zu befreien, es mochte kosten, was es wollte. Es nahm nichts mit sich als ein goldenes Ringlein von seinen Eltern und einen Laib Brot gegen den Hunger, ein Krüglein Wasser gegen den Durst und ein Stühlchen, um sich darauf auszuruhen.

Nun ging es immerzu, weit und weiter, bis fast an das Ende Mittelerdes. Auf dem Weg traf das Mädchen einen Zauberer, aber der war groß und mächtig und so strahlend weiß, dass ihr die Augen schmerzten. Eilig lief es vor ihm weg und lief hinein ins Gebirge, aber dort traf es einen Ork. Dieser war gar grausig und bös, und als er das Kind bemerkte, sprach er: „Ich rieche, rieche Menschenfleisch." Da machte es sich geschwind wieder fort und kam zu den Elben, die waren ihm freundlich und gut, und ein jeder von ihnen saß auf seinem besonderen Stühlchen. Der Schönste aber stand auf, gab dem Mädchen ein Hinkelbeinchen und sprach: „Wenn du das Beinchen nicht hast, kannst du den steinernen Turm nicht öffnen, in dem deine Brüder festgehalten werden."

Das Mädchen nahm den silbernen Schlüssel, wickelte es in ein Tüchlein und ging wieder fort, so lange, bis es an den steinernen Turm gelangte. Das Tor war verschlossen, und es wollte das Hinkelbein hervorholen, aber wie es das Tüchlein aufschlug, so war es leer, und es hatte das Geschenk der Elben verloren. Was sollte es nun anfangen? Seine Brüder wollte es erretten und hatte keinen Schlüssel zum steinernen Turm. Das gute Schwesterchen nahm ein Messer, sammelte seinen Mut, schnitt sich ein kleines Fingerchen ab, steckte es in das Tor und schloss glücklich auf. Als es hineingegangen war, kam ihm ein dicker, bärtiger Zwerg entgegen, der sprach: „Mein Kind, was suchst du?" „Ich suche meine Brüder, die neun geflügelten Wesen", antwortete es. Der Zwerg sprach: „Die Herren sind nicht zu Haus, aber willst du hier solange warten, bis sie kommen, dann tritt ein."

Darauf schleppte der Zwerg die Speisen der Schwarzen herein, neun halbe Pferde und neun Fässer Wasser. Von jedem halben Pferd aß das Schwesterchen ein Bröckchen, und aus jedem Fass trank es ein Schlückchen; in das letzte aber ließ es das goldene Ringlein fallen, welches es mitgenommen hatte.

Auf einmal hörte es in der Luft ein Rauschen und Knarren, da sprach der Zwerg: „Jetzt kommen sie heimgeflogen." Und schon flogen sie durch das Fenster, füllten den hohen Raum, wollten fressen und saufen und suchten ihre halben Pferde und Fässer. Da sprach einer nach dem anderen: „Wer hat von meinem halben Pferd gegessen? Wer hat aus meinem Fass getrunken? Es ist eines Menschen Mund gewesen." Und wie der neunte auf den Grund seines Fasses kam, rollte ihm das goldene Ringlein entgegen. Da hob er es auf, sah es an und erkannte, dass es ein Ring von Vater und Mutter war, und er sprach: „Wäre unser Schwesterlein hier, so wären wir erlöst."

Wie das Mädchen, das hinter einem großen Stein verborgen kauerte und lauschte, dies hörte, trat es hervor und lief ihren Brüdern entgegen. Jedem umarmte sie den langen Hals, und so bekamen sie nacheinander ihre menschliche Gestalt wieder. Bei der glücklichen Wiedervereinigung fiel dem neunten der Ring hinunter. Er rollte auf direktem Weg in das munter prasselnde Feuer, über welchem der Zwerg bereits die halben Pferde für die nächste Mahlzeit zubereitete.

Von dem plötzlichen Wackeln der Erde aufgeschreckt, liefen die Brüder und das Schwesterchen hinaus ins Freie und machten sich glücklich und vergnügt auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern.


End file.
